


Party College

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Drinking Games, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Yoga Instructor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean is shocked at some of Castiel's and Sam's hijinks at college parties.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Playing Twister





	Party College

Dean and Castiel were drinking beer on the back patio. Their conversation turned to Sam and his experiences at college.

Dean said, "Sam seems to be having a pretty tame time at college. I thought he'd be living it up big in California, but he and Jess are just so chill and laid back."

Castiel grinned, "Before Jess came on the scene, Sam had some pretty epic experiences. I had to drive Sam home more than a few times. He would drag me along to some of the college parties. I felt like the old geezer in the crowd, but Sam needed a friend to make sure he'd get home safely."

"So, what were the parties like? Everything in Kansas seems pretty boring to be honest."

Castiel pulled out his phone and opened a folder. "Here are some pictures. It was so funny because people assumed Sam and I were dating. It took a while for Sam to make the connection I was gay. He then gave me a heartwarming speech about how the cared for me just as a friend. I thanked him sweetly and then laughed my ass off at him," Castiel handed his phone to Dean.

Dean swiped through the pictures. Most of them were Sam doing humorous things, but he paused at one where Castiel and Sam were playing Twister in their underwear. Dean felt a flash of jealousy, and he squinted at the picture so more. Castiel had one leg wrapped around Sam's leg to reach a yellow circle. He had a hand on the other side of Sam on a green circle. His face was even with Sam's crotch. He turned the phone slowly, "Um, dude. Where are your pants?"

"Oh, strip poker."

"What does Twister have to do with that?"

Castiel laughed, "After we literally lost our pants, Sam's friend Brady gave us the option to disrobe completely or play a game of Twister in our underwear. I was all for just disrobing but that bothered Sam's sensibilities. So, we played Twister."

"Who took the picture?"

"Brady. He didn't think the Twister was a big deal because at the time he thought Sam and I were a couple. We had to explain to him afterward that we were just friends. I won Twister by the way. Sam's tall and able to reach faraway places, but I'm professionally bendy."

"Is that on your resume? Professionally bendy?"

Castiel laughed, "It's right up there right above 'doctorate in physics' and below 'knows how to speak Vulcan'."

"Geek," Dean smirked.

Castiel shrugged, "I am what I am."

Dean looked at the picture again. He hesitated before asking, "Did you ever have feelings for Sam? I mean like… non-brotherly feelings. I mean if Sam wasn't straight…"

"No, Dean. Your brother's virtue was never in danger from me."

"Why? He's handsome! Off-the-scales smart, awesome, friendly…" Dean asked indignantly.

Castiel snorted, "Seriously, Dean, are you trying to hook me up with your brother?"

"No, I just… I don't know why'd you be attracted to me more than him. He's so much better…"

Castiel interrupted, "Do not continue that sentence, Winchester. Sam is not better than you; he's just different. Sam is like an overenthusiastic lab puppy. He's charming, goofy, sweet, loyal, generous, and so many other things. Anybody would be lucky to have him, but he was never what I was looking for. Regardless, Jess would beat me off with a stick. The moment those two collided into each other in the quad, they were goners for each other."

"What do you see in me, Cas?" Dean stared at his beer bottle.

"In case you ever noticed, I tend to use humor to inject into all situations that become close to being serious. Sam and I turn each other into extraordinarily hyperactive children. You ground me. I sit with you in comfortable silence. There's a calmness to just being with you that completes me. Plus, you got a smoking hot body and I'm just wondering where all you might have freckles." Castiel winked at him. He reached out and held Dean's hand, "Sam isn't necessarily the smartest Winchester; he just is really good at taking tests. Don't sell yourself short. You are compassionate, caring, understanding, patient, and willing to put up with the likes of me."

Dean felt his face flush at the praise. He mumbled, "Thanks, Castiel."

"Swipe to the next picture," Castiel said with a grin.

Dean did. His jaw dropped as he saw a picture of Castiel and Sam in a kiss. "Cas?"

"Spin the bottle. Party at Charlie's house. Sad thing; Sam had just eaten French Onion Dip. He has some serious bad breath problems. Jess uses that picture as the screensaver on her phone. She's convinced tongue was involved even though both Sam and I claim plausible deniability."

"Dude, you kissed my brother before me," Dean frowned.

Castiel shrugged. "I think maybe you should give me my phone back now. I'm not sure you'll like the next one." He held out his hand.

Dean quickly swiped to the next picture. In it, Castiel was doing a belly shot from Sam's navel. "Cas?"

"Jess' party. Truth or dare. Sam didn't want to answer a question about the first girl he slept with, so… She dared him to do that. I tell you; Jess has a weirdly specific fascination with putting me and Sam in awkward situations. I believe she is totally objectifying us."

Dean moved to go to the next picture. Castiel growled, "Phone now." Dean sighed and handed Castiel his phone back. 

"It's still weird, Cas."

Castiel snorted, "Be happy you're his brother, so Jess and Charlie won't gang up on you two."

Dean grimaced, "That's just plain wrong."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "I am not even going to tell you what they discussed if Jimmy ever came over. Pretty sure Jess mentioned a two-for-one special."

Dean stood up and said, "I think I need something stronger than a beer after that. Whiskey?"

Castiel laughed, "Make it a double. Like you know…twins…"


End file.
